Face to Face
by Rumielf
Summary: This is a songfic that goes along with a NOES fic that I'm working on and is almost done called Dreamwalker. A newcomer to Elm Street has conflicting feelings about Freddy and his self before he was burned alive.


_A/N and disclaimer: This songfic actually goes along with a full NOES story that I'm almost done with called Dreamwalker. I'll try to get it posted at some point so it makes more sense. As a summary The town of Springwood has managed to forget Freddy and so his spirit looks for a way out. A young woman, Julie, and her mother move to Elm St. and Julie begins to have dreams about an average looking man with a predatory gleam in his eyes telling her that she must find him. She has had, since she was little, the ability to dreamwalk. This is simply the ability to walk from her dreams into someone else's. She, with the accidental help to two friends, releases the spirit of Freddy and still continues to have dreams about his unburned self as well as the scarred self. She realizes that she's drawn to them both. And that's where I'll leave you. I don't own Freddy or anything from A Nightmare on Elm Street. Wes Craven has that privilige. And the song "Face to Face" is by Siouxie and the Banshees. The only characters of mine are Julie, Doug and Jay. _

* * *

_**Face to face  
my lovely foe  
Mouth to mouth  
raining heaven's blows**_

Julie reached to her nightstand drawer and pulled out the photograph she had hidden in there. Doug and Jay didn't like the idea of her keeping it so she simply hid it away hoping they wouldn't bother looking for it. There were three figures in the picture. A woman, a little girl, and a man standing behind them. She didn't even glance at the two females in the picture anymore. As always her eyes were drawn to the man who seemed to look right into her eyes. Fred Krueger before he had been burned alive. He had haunted her dreams since the first night in this new town. And she had been drawn to him, eagerly awaiting sleep so that she could hear his voice and feel the touch of his hands. Even now she wished for sleep just to see him again.

_**Hand on heart  
tic tac toe  
Under the stars  
naked as we flow**  
_

She knew who he was now and what he had done. Julie had even encountered Freddy (she had to think of them with seperate names for they seemed to be seperate people to her) in her own dreams. Yet even while he tried to kill her it seemed she still yearned for the feel of his skin, burned or not. And so once again she lay down and let sleep wash over her. There would be time to sort it all out...there had to be..._  
_  
**_Cheek to cheek  
the bitter sweet  
Commit your crime in your deadly time_**  
_**Commit your crime in your deadly time**_

She was dreaming again. She knew because Freddy stood not ten feet from her. He smiled and spoke.  
"I thought you wanted me here."  
It took a moment for her reply to come. "I did."  
And with that she stepped forward and pressed her lips to his. For a moment she felt him resist and in response she wrapped her arms around him pulling him tight against her body. Julie knew no revulsion in that moment. Just that she wanted him with every fiber of her being. _There will be a price to pay, _her mind whispered but she pushed the thought away. All that mattered was now. _  
_  
**_It's too divine  
I want to bend  
I want this bliss but something says I must resist_**  
_**Another life  
another time  
We're Siamese twins writhing intertwined**_

Three days later Julie now stood under the harsh glare of the sun looking at the place where her mother now lay, many feet below her. She had paid dearly for that moment indeed. Paid with her mother's life. Doug and Jay stood a few feet away whispering quietly amongst themselves but she barely heard them. Inside and out she felt numb. As though nothing would ever matter again.  
"Julie?"  
She turned to look up at Doug. Jay stood beside him, both of them lookin worried."What is it?" she said, her voice rough from the days of crying.  
"We have to bind him."  
"I know," she replied looking back down at the mound of dirt. "But I have to do it. Somehow."_  
_  
**_Face to face  
no telling lies  
The masks they slide to reveal a new disguise  
You never can win  
it's the state I'm in  
This danger thrills and my conflict kills_**

Now she sat in her room her trying to think of a way to bind Freddy. The very spirit she had released. As much as she didn't want to lose the dreams she knew there was no choice. Unless she could stop him she knew he would kill her friends, the rest of Springwood and eventually even herself. So there was no choice at all. He had to be stopped.

**_They say follow your heart  
follow it through  
But how can you  
when you're split in two?  
And you'll never know  
You'll never know_  
**  
But the face from the picture called to her. She knew his face almost better than her own. Still, if he was still visiting her dreams as his past self then he must be having some conflict similar to what she was going through. She wondered if fate was truly this cruel. To make the one she wanted part of the one she had to destroy. How could she do it? If she bound him away then he would never come to her dreams again. And what would she have left after he was gone? Fred...Freddy...he was a part of her now.

**_One more kiss  
before we die  
Face to face  
and dream of flying  
Who are you?  
who am I?  
Wind in wings  
two angels falling_**

And she dreamed of him again that night. Julie found herself staring out of the window of the dream bedroom and felt him come up behind her.  
"Dreamwalker..."  
She put her head down, unwilling to turn to him. "I can't do it. I can't."  
"But you must, or I will destroy you. You know this. Perhaps we will destroy each other in the end."  
Now she turned and looked up into his eyes. "I know. I just wish it could have been different."  
He smiled, a smile that held a glint of the man that he was now. "And perhaps it was once and perhaps it will be once again." He reached out a smooth hand and touched her cheek. "We'll do this again, my dear Dreamwalker. Enemies and friends. Perhaps not at the same moment next time though."  
Now she could smile. "We can only hope."  
"But until then, we have a moment." He ran his fingers through her hair then wrapped the long strands in his fist. She gasped and he brought his face down to hers. "And this moment will have to be enough for now...," he whispered then kissed her.

**_To die like this  
with a last kiss  
It's falsehood's flame  
it's a crying shame_  
**  
It seemed to her that time seemed to stretch in those last days. Everything fell apart as she had known it would. Still she pushed forward to the end she knew must come. THe final moments seemed to be a blur to her as she watched Freddy struggle. He suddenly called her name and reached out burned hand, begging for her help. And at the moment she broke. Quickly she ran trying to reach him and save him from whatever fate she had sentenced him to. But others in the room caught her and held her fast. Still she strained, reaching out her hand, fingers only inches from his. She needed one last moment with him...in any form. Julie called his name and reached out as though dreamwalking.  
And for a moment there was blackness.

**_Face to face  
the passions breathe  
I hate to stay but then I hate to leave  
And you'll never know  
You'll never know . . ._**

She was granted her moment. A last talk with Freddy. He seemed to have reconciled both parts that she had been drawn to into one again. She held them in that dream space for as long as she could, fighting the souls that had come to claim him. He looked at her and smiled. This smile was new to her. It seemed to hold both parts of his soul in that one movement. And she knew she would miss him.  
As the souls began to claim the space he bent and kissed her one last time, passing to her a part of him.  
"Don't forget me, Dreamwalker."  
And he was gone.  
But somehow, she was most definitely not alone.


End file.
